1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image synthesis apparatus and image synthesis method for synthesizing images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital camera has generally spread which has a function of synthesizing obtained and recorded image data with one another to generate and record the synthesized image data. In this digital camera, data output from a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) as one type of a solid-state image pickup device is subjected to color processes such as a pixel interpolation process, gamma correction process, white balance process, edge emphasis process, and YC data conversion process (process of converting the CCD output data into YC data including a luminance signal Y and color difference signal C). Thereafter, the image data is recorded in recording media such as a flash memory in predetermined formats such as a joint photographic expert group (JPEG). To synthesize the image data, first and second image data which are synthesis objects are read from the flash memory and extended. The extended image data are synthesized with one another to generate the synthesized image data.